ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Static
James Catrell, better known under his professional name of Jamie Venom, is an American Professional Wrestler from Detroit, Michigan. He currently wrestles for Bloodstone Wrestling Federation and has made many independent appearances in smaller companies since. Early life Born and bred in the industrial city of Detroit, Michigan, one might've call James Catrell an All-American boy - and they'd be wrong. The son of Mr. Aaron James Catrell and Mrs. Jennifer Gianna Lopez-Catrell never really had it in his mind to excel at anything in life; things just came naturally to him. He was born on the chilly morning of the first day of February, and since, James has been gliding through life. James wasn't much of a sports fan growing up - instead of watching football or wrestling on the tube, he'd rather sit in his room and listen for hours on end to his music. He'd listen to anything that was put on the radio; from Brit Rock, like Radiohead and Oasis, to Alternative Metal, like Nine Inch Nails, to Ska, like No Doubt. Indeed this time he spent in his life heavily influenced the character he would be in the future. Discovering Wrestling In one of the rare occasions when James wanted to stop watching music, he turned on the television and for the very first time, the sport of kings came across his eyes. In an interview with GQ Magazine, he stated: :"I came across wrestling one night on my way to MTV, you know? And as soon as I saw it, it blew my mind ... It was Shawn Michaels versus Bret Hart, I believe. The match was the main event of the show, and I was pining for more after it. I said to myself, "If I'm not world famous like U2, I'm gonna do that for a living." And the rest, as they say, is history." Career After numerous attempts to fit into multiple promotions, Jamie, under the name Jamie Static, had no where to go. He tried the Global Wrestling eVolution GWe, International Combat Entertainment ICE, and had debuted for the first time in Independent Wrestling Empire iWe in October 2006, and had a few matches, but nothing came of it. He was contemplating quitting wrestling all together, until he found XCWA. Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance Jamie's earliest known appearance in XCWA occurred on April 2007, where he gained admiration from fans because of approachable personality, unique talent, and entertaining promos. His first challenge came in the form of company powerhouse Kristine Rampage, a woman who basically ran on the blood of her opponents. However, it would not be Jamie's blood shed that night, for he defeated her in a first blood match. His second opponent would be Tyler Rage, another company powerhouse. Jamie would soon vanquish this foe as well, and in the process, quickly becoming one of the more well-liked superstars amongst the crowd. After these two victories, however, he would have to take a leave of absence from XCWA, after suffering a personal tragedy. Tragedy On May 2, 2006, Jamie Static's girlfriend of two years, Hannah Galen, died. In a car crash reminiscent of a scene from a horror movie, she was hit by a semi-truck driven by a drunk driver while in the westbound lane, before being pushed over to the eastbound lane, which caused a major pileup. She was pronounced dead at the scene. This accident proved to be very painful for Jamie - Hannah seemed to be the only person who truly understood him. He would revert to his habits during his childhood, sitting in his room, listening to music all day, only this time, whilst bundled up in the fetal position. It would be weeks before he would get back into wrestling again. While he may never truly get over this tragedy, Jamie Static does try to keep a positive attitude and does now, continue wrestling. Comeback Jamie would come back to wrestling the following month, under the impression that grieving will get him no where. He would continue to impress management by defeating perhaps the toughest person on the roster at the time, Phoenix, as well as Acid, and Kendrick Renton among others. Many have wondered, what's next for this wonderkid from Detroit? He's got the attitude, the looks, the ability, and the style ot make it to the top of the food chain; but will he? Only time will truly tell. Semi Retirement Jamie retired after the closing of XCWA, making a few independent shows, but mainly remaining under the radar. He spent his time absorbing the Los Angeles/Van Nuys music scene and integrating it into himself, heavily changing his appearance. He would debut in Bloodstone Wrestling Federation, with Ginny Genocide, his best friend. After a single match, however, both decided to leave, feeling they weren't ready to come back yet. Three months thereafter though, Jamie would re-join once again, under the name Jamie Venom, and form a stable with Lexi Sheckler and Aaron Asphyxia, called the Infection. Wrestling Information Finishing Moves :* jamiecide. - Front-flipping gutwrench; commonly called a ranhei. :* fuckstar press. - 630-degree Senton Splash. Signature Moves :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Entrance Themes :* Chinese Democracy ''by ''Guns N' Roses ''the Infection :* ''Vicarious ''by ''Tool ''current :* ''Six Barrel Shotgun by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club :* Final Combat from the Mortal Kombat Soundtrack :* Lost Boys by the 69 Eyes :* Bulletproof Skin by Institute Notable Allies :*Tiffany Brooklyn :*Eddie Static :*Tristian Blake :*Lexi Sheckler :*Aaron Asphyxia S S S S